The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are known as next-generation light sources due to advantages thereof, such relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, fast response times, and/or environmental friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources. In addition, LEDs are prominent as important light sources in various products, such as illumination apparatuses or the backlights of display devices. For example, LEDs based on group III nitrides, such as gallium nitride (GaN), aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN), indium gallium nitride (InGaN), or indium aluminum gallium nitride (InAlGaN), may have an important role as semiconductor light-emitting devices emitting blue light or ultraviolet light.
Recently, the application area of LEDs has been further broadened to encompass light sources for higher-current/higher-power applications. Due to such needs for LEDs in higher-current/higher-power applications, research into improving light-emission characteristics has continued. For example, in order to improve light emission efficiency by increasing crystallinity and/or light-emitting areas, a semiconductor light-emitting device including light-emitting nanostructures and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor light-emitting device have been proposed.